Walking With The Dead
by ShadownNight
Summary: A mother recounts how she managed to survive a zombie Apocalypse and all the adventures she had along the way.


The shadow of the night stretched across the land as like an all-consuming nightmare. Complete darkness had become so familiar with these somber nights. The moon seemed to be the only friend of the night, everything was still and calm. Time seemed to stand still, the world motionless and barren. Then in an instant life was brought forth to the world as light was given to the earth. In an instant the forest came to life time continued to change.

A smile came to my face as I could finally see again, the numbness of my skin slowly faded, every nerve in my body slowly relaxed as the fire overtook me. Through everything that I have been through the darkness still scared me the most. The idea of not knowing what was there was the worst feeling I could think of, to just have faith I would be alright was beyond me. The nightmares of the shadows always seemed to play on every thought and feeling I had. My breathing was the last to come as finally felt normal as normal as I could.

My hand tightened as I almost forgot I was holding a small hand. A smile came to my face as I finally came to ease. My hand gripped tighter as I my eyes drifted to my young daughter beside me, looking at me questioningly with pure blue eyes. She didn't look half as scared as I was as I laughed at my own cowardness, before turning to my son standing only a foot away. They both seemed so brave compared to their trembling mother. I tried to find comfort in their trust of me, to be as brave as they saw me. Just as I tried to stop shaking a scream rolled through me. I quickly turned around to the rapid sound of foot steps running at me. I froze as the scream rolled through me a hundred times over. From within the shadows a figure came running, a corpse skin rotting, every orphus leaking blood, teeth sharpened to the point, and the unforgettable unmistakable look of hunger. It screamed again as my body shook harder, unwilling to move, unwilling to protect myself. Everything was forgotten in fear as it came closer and closer.

Just as it was about to touch me a light flashed before my eyes as the corpse was taken across the air hitting the ground with a thud. Six more flashes of light rung out as time moved beyond me. Before I realized it six corpses laid out on the ground, as my eyes drifted to the source of the light. A man stood before me holding out a pistol the barrel still glowing from the six rounds it had just fired off. The man's face was a grin as he looked at me and smirked. "Can't even stay alive long enough to for me to set up camp, I don't know how I deal with you." A bravery I couldn't possibly understand, an insanity that allowed someone to stay so calm in a time like this and still make jokes. I couldn't begin to understand but I appreciated it more than anything. I couldn't reply, too ashamed, too scared, too shocked to talk back. I just lowered my head as I sat down by the fire, the two kids quickly following after each sitting on a side of me. I remained quiet, thinking to myself as the kids remarked on what had just happened. The man sitting across from me just smiling at their admiration. Neither of us talked, just listened, and thought. Their words fell through me as I still remembered the scream.

It wasn't until I felt a hard yank on my arm did I finally realize that I was being questioned. The young girl looked at me with quandering eyes as she repeated her question. "Mommy tell us about how things used to be,." My eyes blinked as I smiled at her request. A story I had told her over fifty times before but it always helped me stay positive to think how things were.

"Well just 15 years ago everything was different; everyone lived together, thousands among thousands of people in those cities we have shown you. Everything was bright, and the future seemed promising and safe. I had so many friends, and I couldn't even imagine how this could end up happening.

The kids stared at me dreamy eyed as I told them of how the world was just not to long ago, I could see their hopes rise with every word. It made me feel foolish to think of how much I took for granted in those days, how much I still wished to go to school, and get yelled at by my parents.

My thoughts were interrupted as my son interrupted me with another question. "So how did you live?". The question shocked me as I remained silent for a moment. I had never even thought much about what made us different, how we were still living when so many were less fortunate. I didn't know where to start so I just chose the beginning. "Well the first day sure was a shocker."

-This is the first chapter of a completely original fanfic, this is my first time ever writing anything like this and I hope everyone enjoys. There will be more to come explaining how everything came to be and the adventures faced in the 15 years since infection. I promise romance, adventure, action, plenty of drama, and maybe a bit of sex.


End file.
